Sacrafices
by sakuharuX
Summary: Sakura was left alone for years until Kakashi finaly returned from him mission...when he returns what will happen between the two? SakuXKaka


Sacrifices 

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. So I don▓t know how it will be. But please read and review it would help me greatly! Any hints or helpful words are much appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I do not (unfortunately) own Naruto.

▒thoughts▓ ▒inner▓ ⌠speaking■

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno stood in front of her parents graves. The funeral was over and everyone was leaving. She just stood their, staring at the graves of the people that brought her up and helped her get to where she was today and now they are gone. Killed during a mission actually. A simple A ranked mission. And Naruto and Sasuke are off on a 5 year mission were they may possibly not come back. It was then that she realized how much people can change. Her for example, was no longer the weak little Kunochi that would run around and try to get the attention of her cold hearted chicken headed teammate. She was a 20 year old Anbu, and also a medical ninja second only to the Hokage herself. She had a temper that frightened everyone and was as bad as the Hokage herself, if not worse and a punch that could break anything into pieces.

Yes she was definitely not that same person. Her hair hung down to her waist, she had just the right amount of curves, a flat stomach, long legs, and green eyes that can make anyone give in to what she wanted, or can give a glare that rivals Gaara▓s. She no longer wore the pink dress that she used to, she now wore a rather tight black tank top, and a rather short black skirt with black shorts underneath. She had two long swords that hung loosely on her back and could kill anyone under jounin rank quickly. She defiantly was not the same person.

▒First Naruto and Sasuke, now you guys too. I really am meant to be alone┘▓ ▒You wouldn▓t be if those ⌠friends■ of yours hadn▓t taken that mission.▓ ▒I know that. A 5 year mission, and they left without even saying good-bye. Just a dam note on my door!▓ ▒humph great friends you have, even Kakashi abandoned you.▓ ▒I wouldn▓t necessarily call it abandoning me, he▓s just probably really busy┘┘┘actually your right he hasn▓t even really spoken to me after they left. Just a wave every now and then when we see each other on the street.▓

She frowned at the thought of her old teacher then went back to staring blankly at her parents graves until she felt a presence next to her.

⌠Yo.■ ⌠┘hello Kakashi┘ here to visit an old friend I take it..■ ⌠How is everything?■ he asked looking towards Sakura with a worried expression.  
⌠Alright┘I just wish I could have been there┘■ ⌠Sakura┘■ ⌠Kakashi┘why is it that you don▓t ever talk to me or train with me anymore? I don▓t understand we were on a team for so long together┘after Naruto and Sasuke left you seemed to not want to be around me anymore┘it hurts┘ I really could have used someone to talk to┘maybe then I wouldn▓t feel so alone┘■ ⌠Sakura┘I┘■ ⌠Its ok just forget that I asked, I guess ill see you around┘well probably not.■ Sakura said then turned around and walked off.

▒Now look at what you did┘you really shouldn▓t have stopped talking to her. She▓s lost every one close to her and then you had to go and ignore her. Great job Hatake, wonderful job.▓ ▒I realize that┘I just didn▓t know what to say to her┘Naruto and Sasuke left, she went to train with Tsunade┘I just figured it be best if I didn▓t teach her any more┘▓ ▒key word there is teach.▓ ▒Shut up!▓ ▒Hmph its cuz im right.▓

Sakura jumped from tree to tree not really paying attention to where she was going. She just wanted to get away. She really was alone now no Naruto, Sasuke, no Mom or Dad; just her and her bad tempered, pink headed self.

▒Great. Just great. What the hell am I supposed to do now?▓ ▒Well┘ you could go and train, or go to the bar and drink till you pass out!▓ ▒wow your such a great help┘no wonder you annoy me.▓ ▒HEY! I am not annoying┘im optimistic!▓ ▒optimistic my ass┘just leave me alone.▓ ▒Hmph fine what ever┘oh by the way you should go apologize to Kakashi for the way you acted!▓ ▒I am not the one who needs to apologize┘ I have tried talking to him he is the one that ignores me and acts like im not there┘I don▓t know what his problem is but I will not apologize!▓ ▒Yeah and just walking away when he tries to talk to you sure makes him want to talk to you more┘▓ ▒WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO THAT BASTARD FOR SOMEHTING THAT IS NOT MY FAULT!▓ ▒fine!▓

Sakura stopped and looked around not really realizing she had ran to the bar.

▒Well im here I might as well drink.▓

Sakura went and took a seat at the bar not really paying attention to who was in there.

⌠A large jug of sake and on glass please.■ ⌠A drinker I see.■ ⌠Hai┘ it helps to get to drink from time to time. Especially after a mission.■ ⌠Here. If you need anything else just yell!■ ⌠Arigato.■

Sakura sat there by herself quietly thinking about her old teacher trying to figure out why he no longer so much as talked to her.

⌠FOREHEAD!■

Sakura spun in her seat to see Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee at a table at the other side of the room.

⌠What do you want Ino? I am not in the mood for any of your shit today so unless you have something important to say don▓t bother.■ ⌠┘I was just going to offer for you to come sit with us but I see that it is not welcome.■ ⌠I would rather not.■ ⌠what ever┘■

Sakura turned back around and continued what she was doing when Genma, Anko, Kureni, Shinzune, and Kakashi walked in and sat at a table on the opposite side Ino was currently on. Sakura pretended not to notice.

⌠Sakura! Come sit with us!■ Genma yelled.

Sakura turned and looked at the group for a second before heading towards them.

⌠Hello Anko, Kureni, Shinzune, Kakashi and Genma.■ she said as she took the only open seat next to Genma.

▒If he so much as tries anything ill kill him!▓ ▒Hai.▓

⌠Sakura?┘Hello earth to Sakura!■ Anko said snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.  
⌠Sorry I was lost in thought■ ⌠Obviously! Man┘.. I wonder who I will get tonight!■ ⌠Genma, I wonder what it is that women find attractive about you┘I really do┘■ Sakura said.  
⌠Well┘┘why don▓t I show you?■ Genma said brushing against her leg.  
⌠GET OFF ME!■ Sakura yelled as she picked Genma up and punched him in the face with a chakra laden fist sending him flying backwards towards the wall hitting it with a loud bang. ⌠DO THAT AGAIN AND ILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET LAID AGAIN!■ Sakura yelled then sat down again.

Anko laughed, Shinzune smiled and muttered something along the lines of little Tsunade, Kureni giggled then got up to help Genma, and Kakashi looked angry for a second then smiled. That smiled faded as Genma asked to switch seats with him considering he was on the opposite side of the table and he would rather sit farther away from the angered pink headed woman. Kakashi got up and moved next to Sakura.

⌠You didn▓t have to hit me so hard!■ Genma said taking his seat again.  
⌠And you didn▓t have to touch my leg now did you?■ Sakura said with a innocent smile on her face.  
⌠Well you asked for it┘■ ⌠LIKE HELL I DID┘┘you know I don▓t like you hitting on me.■ ⌠Hmph┘ well you never had a problem with it before■ ⌠I used to humor you.■


End file.
